Love always wins?
by ahintofwhistle
Summary: "Sir, do you want something to drink? Coffee maybe?" the stewardess wanted to know. Shaking his head he returned to his thoughts. Stop thinking about this Jackson you are on your way to London now. Try to forget. Forget them. Forget him and leave everything behind. Start again. Yeah, easy. Stackson slash! hope you like :)
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

This is a Stackson story (- Slash^^) I hope you enjoy it and I´m sorry for any mistakes my first language is not English. If you like you can review or fav or follow I´d appreciate it ;D

I don´t own anything besides my ideas!

Jacksons POV

A look over I see it is four in the morning. I am fucking tired but thats not because I havn´t had enough sleep.

The reason is that my wolf wants his mate and I am hopelessly in love. I would never admit it out loud in front of my friends. You want to know why?

Because it is one of them.

Normally I treat him like shit.

I always have so why should it change all of them would ask what is wrong.

I can´t tell any of them. I can´t say how I feel.

Every single one of the people that are around think I am a shallow douche.

And I am tired of everything.

I don´t think my parents ever think about me.

How I am or what I am really doing?

Their whole world is how much money they can make. A little while ago I was happy about the bunch of money I would get to my 18th birthday but I have realised it is just money. Fading. Money can´t get you everything you want. Money can´t reverse everything you have done. Even if it was the biggest mistake you have ever made.

Isaac, Scott, Stiles, Allison, Danny, Derek, Cora.

I am almost sure that they are happy I have vanished out of their lives.

For sure I can be a pain in the ass but never felt like I could be me. So I did hide behind the shallow empty fucking douche jock image I built up over the last couple of years.

There are so many things I would like to apologize to the pack. Not my pack. I am sorry I have hurt you. I regret not helping Isaac as I saw he was abused by his father. I would like to take back every single word...

"Sir, do you want something to drink? Coffee maybe?" the stewardess wanted to know.

Shaking his head he returned to his thoughts.

Stop thinking about this Jackson you are on your way to London now. Try to forget. Forget them. Forget him. Leave everything behind and start again.

Sighing he relaxed a little bit but then the man beside him started to snore. He groaned. Why me? Why the fuck right now when I am a bit better?

No you are not better you are pretending but you aren´t. He could hear the sarcasm of Stiles voice in his thoughts.

No no no no stop thinking about him.

The beautiful little moles everywhere around his body. Brown eyes that you could melt into. A sweet little perfect ass helping everyone of them. It didn´t matter to Stiles that he likes or dislikes a person. If he knows how he can help he does.

Jackson had a bad consience leaving his human fragile mate in this mess. But it was better this way he didn´t want to be another piece of chaos in Stiles life.

Look forward to this city. New experiences and friends. But do I really want new friends? Stop thinking returning to Beacon Hills would be any good.

He has a apartment near Covent Garden. His college was like ten minutes away so he doesn´t need to take a public service vehicle.

"Dear passengers of this flight, we are going to land in ten minutes on the airport London Heathrow. I hope all of you did enjoy flying with us."

Stiles POV

"Daaad? Are you home?" I shout as I enter the house and walk into the kitchen.

Humming I begin to think about what happened today. Today Danny told us about Jacksons departure from Beacon Hills. And since he mentioned it after the third lesson I can´t stop thinking about him.

Why did he leave?

I think I know why. Who would want to live in this werewolf mess here? After the shit with the kanima.

Stop thinking any further Stiles.

I feel something for the stupid douche bag.

And what does he? He leaves the country.

I should be dancing he can´t hurt me anymore. I know there is no chance he would feel anything for me but you can´t stop hoping until you know for sure.

Now I don´t even have the possibility anymore to watch him when I knew he wouldn´t look.

Pulling out some PopTarts suddenly my dad is standing behind me.

"Huuh, dad what´s up?" I smile at him.

"I am leaving now for the late night shift, son. There is some pizza in the refrigerator. Do you need anything else?" my dad tells me.

"Ahh...thanks I will stick to the PopTarts. Do you know anything about Jackson Whittemore leaving Beacon Hills?" I want to know.

He frowns "No, but maybe I will get to know something tonight. You know the gossip at the station. Since when are you interested in that boy?"

Shrugging I sit down on the kitchen chair. He shakes his head and walks to the door.

"Good night, Stiles."

"Yeah, you too."

Then he is gone and I am alone in the house.

I know about werewolfes. There are kanimas, werewolf hunters and emissaries. Why should I be afraid of someone breaking into the house?

Over the last year I learned to use mountain ash, to fight and to defend myself.

Don´t worry I think and start relaxing.

Yawning I get a soda and fall onto the sofa in the living room. As I reach for the remote the bell rings.

Who could this be?

Usually all werewolfes I know use my bedroom window. Why bother to use the front door!?

Irritated I stumble to the door. Maybe Lydia? Or even Scott crying again over Allison?

Actually it is Danny and I am stunned. What does he do at my house? On friday? In the evening?

Forgotten that I should let him in I just stare at him until he begins coughing.

"Huh. Danny ?! What do you want?"

Ignoring my questions he asks "Can I please come in?"

Opening the door a little bit wider I make a gesture to the living room. "Feel free to sit on the sofa. Would you like to drink something?"

"Please." he answers with a unreadable expression on his face.

Wondering I take a bottle of soda and bring it to Danny. Nodding he accepts it and takes a sip.

"So what is the reason why you are here?" Watching the boy biting his lip I go back and forth in the living room, giving him time to come down and start with the story.

After some minutes of silence he begins "Stiles do you know why Jackson left?"

Speechless I look the boy right in the eyes.

"Tell me why would I know? Jackson normally treats me like shit. Why the fucking hell should he tell ME? The brainy kid with no friends?"

"Hmm. Thanks for the drink. See you." Danny says, gets up and leaves.

What the fuck was that?

What was the purpose of him visiting me?

He is Jacksons best friend not I. But if not Danny who would know Jacksons reasons. I mean you can try and think what it could maybe have been. But to know for sure someone would have to ask Jackson.

Shaking my head I clatter up the stairs and let myself fall onto my bed. I should probably go to bed before something happens additionally to the departure of the biggest idiot in Beacon Hills and this extreme strange visit of the one openly gay guy attending Beacon Hills Highschool. Such a thing like the sudden visit of the Queen B of our school. Nobody else but Lydia Martin.

Getting ready for bed I went into my own bathroom. It is really small with red and white tiles. There is a tiny sink on the right side together with a mirror and two bathroom cabinets. One on the right and the other one on the left side of the sink. Across from it I have my own shower.

As I reach for my toothbrush I hear the bell for the second time this evening and I sigh. I won´t be left alone tonight. Better open quick to get over with it.

Hurring down the stairs I nearly fall but can avert it. Opening the door I see a common face. It is Lydia. How the hell must I be right with my impossible guesses?!

"Lydia! What a coincidence?! What are-"

"Stiles. Step aside I would like to come in and talk to you."

Unable to say anything for a moment I let her in and follow her into the living room.

How many times have I wished that my long time crush would come to see me? And now when I am over her? What does she do? She rings and wants to talk to me?!

Rolling my eyes I sit down besides her and wait for her to start with talking. She doesn´t say anything for what feels like eternity but it probably were just about five minutes.

"You wanted to tell me some-"

She is interrupting me again "I wanted to ask you about-"

Now I am the one to stop her. "Let me guess. Jackson?"

A/N: So what do you think? Do you want more?

Love

whistle ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson POV

On the way to my new apartment I see so many people.

Young and old.

Black and white.

People who are in a hurry. Frantic.

Even though I am just one in a million I feel like I am alone. That thought makes me wince.

No I am a big boy.

Head high.

Go my own path on this world.

As if I was ever fussy. Shaking my head I am searching for the right underground station. I had hoped it was simple to remember the way to the right station but I was wrong.

It will take me months to remember how I even get to the supermarket. On the inside I am groaning. But I knew it wouldn´t be simple to live here.

Everything will be a challenge.

There are going to be little and big obstacles on my way.

Literally

.

He nearly stumbled over a coffee infront of a Sturbucks.

Instantly he throws his hands in the air.

Fate is a pain in the ass.

Thank god. The next house on the left has the right adress on it. It was a big house. Apricot-coloured and blue like the sky on a mild summerday. Kids playing in the park on the other side of the street. A supermarket, which was like two minutes walk from his new home.

Home. Is home the place where I live? Or rather where people live I like and love? Is this really my home?

It looks nice.

But lets go inside and inspect my new home.

I have two suitcases and now I regret I took the two big ones. I don´t think there is an elevator and the uppmost is his.

Being a rather big and strong werewolf is an advantage now. Chuckling I lift the bags and climb the stairs.

Upstairs I take out the keys and enter the apartment.

It was divided into a living room with an small attached kitchen, a bedroom together with my own bathroom and a small balcony.

Everything was in light blue and white.

Unused.

Wandering through the aprartment I saw a big television on the wall across from the white leather sofa. Infront of the sofa there is a coffee table and a big cupboard on the left side of the table.

On the right side of the living room is the door to his bedroom with a queen size bed and a desk. Conclusive I have a bathroom you can only reach passing through the bedroom.

The apartment also contains many big windows and a small balcony.

Tired I let myself fall on my bed and close my eyes.

Everytime I close I see the amazing brown eyes I miss so much. I miss despite I have seen them two days ago.

What is he doing right now?

Does he think about me?

But why should he think about me?

Stop it. I have other things to think of.

And right at this moment the bell rings. Stunned I get up and look through the spyhole in the front door. Wondering I take two steps back. Cautiously I open the door.

The boy standing there has black hair and really dark eyes. He was wearing blue jeans and a simple grey t-shirt.

"Hey, I am sorry to disturb you this late. I am Julien. I live nextdoor. But I was just really curious who is going to live here now. You know my best friends Amber and Casper ,we share an apartment. So if you ever need anything ring the bell and ask. Probably you will need some time to adjust to your new life, maybe you would like to talk to someone. Like I said before just ask. We could also go for dinner next week? Or I could show you part of the city?"

Before his new neighbor could go on with rambling he nods "Thanks. We will see. Good

night."

I close the door and can´t help be remembered of Stiles who was probably the king of rambling and babbling but, what was his name something with J, would follow right after.

Returning to my bed I hear the bell for the second time this evening and groan.

Who the fuck is this?

Even though I am all but in the mood for any visitors and really exhausted, I open up.

Stiles POV

"Lydia! How the freaking hell should I know where your asshole of a boyfriend is? Let alone where he is or how he feels? Anything else you want to know? Probably why I am not on my knees licking clean you shoes like everybody else does!?"

This shower of questions leaves the girl speechless.

Recovering after some minutes Lydia begins "What the hell Stiles?"

Her glare meets my own.

Why should I be the one backing down?! Determinded I win our glare contest and now I want to know "What the fuck Lydia? How can you ask me? Have you seen how Jackson behaved around me the last dozen years? Calling me names I wouldn´t even dream of ... So how do you have the decency to ask me about him?!"

"I know how you look at him. I don´t know why and I don´t really care." she answers me with a small smile on her face.

Baffled I stare at her. What? How did she notice?

"I don´t do anything. Why would I look at him in any special way?"

"Like I said before that I don´t know but you should. Probably..."

"What do you try to say?"

"Nothing. Just start thinking about it a bit." she smirkes at me. "If you need to talk I am here so talk."

Sighing I nod "Do you want to stay tonight?"

"Why not but I am not sleeping on the couch!"

"Lydia" I groan "We will share. I have a bed big enough for two."

Silently we both get ready for bed and then lying on my bed I begin to talk.

" I didn´t know how it happened. Or when it happened. I am not even sure what it is exactly. Watching Jackson I have something in my stomach and I want him to be happy. Also secure and cared for. I would do nearly everything. But I don´t understand he harassed me for so long and I fell in love with him. How can this happen. And now I am talking to his girlfriend about it. How is this my life?!" shaking my head I want to vanish and never come back.

But Lydia does nothing but pull me into a hug.

I feel like someone cares.

All of a sudden there is someone knocking on the window.

"Isaac what are you doing here?"

"We thought maybe you need some friends to cuddle."

Stunned I see Isaac is not alone. Scott, Allison and surprise surprise even Derek follow him through the window.

Everyone of us gets comfortable, on the bed and on the floor. Lydia is lying on my right side and Scott on the left. Isaac and Allison cuddle on the carpet on the floor and Derek is curled up at my feet. With a soft sigh I fall asleep.

In the morning I am the first one to wake up and so I decide to make pancakes for my asleep friends. Carefully I entangle myself from everyone and before I leave the room I take a picture of them. Chuckling quietly I shut the door and go down into the kitchen.

Taking out the pan and every ingredient I need I prepare the pancakes. Besides I set the table and search for the marple syrup.

Nearly done with the dough I hear footsteps on the stairs. Smiling I say "Morning."

"Morning" a obvouisly sleepy Scott with tousled hair sits down at the table.

"Can you please wait with eating I will get the others?"

Leaving a nodding Scott I climb up the stairs and cautiously open the door and enter the room.

At first I thought of waking them with a whistle but they were here yesterday when I needed them and therefore I am really grateful so I am gently shaking them awake.

Lydia is just groaning and rolling away from my touch. Snickering I kiss her on the forehead and whisper "Breakfast is ready." That helped, now she is sitting up and streching smiling at me.

Next one to wake up is Derek but before I can touch him with my hand he wraps his firmly around my wrist and I yelp. Immediatly he lets go and looks at me with a frown.

"Get up sourwolf, before Scott eats every pancake I just made."

Now Isaac and Allison are the last ones I have to wake up. They look so peaceful and I don´t really want to disturb their good nights sleep. I know how it is with nightmares that keep you awake the whole night. But I have made pancakes, they wouldn´t let me escape unscathed if I would let them have ones.

Kindly I take away their blanket and softly touch both of their hands to wake them.

Instantaneously Isaac is up and growls at me. Now Allison is awake too and stokes Isaacs hand reassuring.

Softly I say "Guys time to get up. I made pancakes. If there are any left I left Scott alone with them..."

That caused Isaac to jump up and run down the stairs in record time and Allison and I began to laugh really hard.

Offering Allison my hand she takes it and we go down the stairs together, chuckling.

Did you know werewolfes are hungry bastards?!

No?!

Well now you know what I have to cope with everyday.

Faster as I could look there was nothing left, not even a crumb. Satisfied that they all appreciate my cooking skills I sit down and drink my coffee.

Then suddenly my phone rings.


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson POV

Outside there was Julien again. Together with two others. A girl and a boy. Yeah he mentioned something about sharing one apartment.

The girl was rather small and graceful but she was bouncing a little bit which made me chuckling. She was wearing green skinnyjeans and a casual blue t-shirt with a black jacket.

The other boy was really tall and thin. He was ducking his head and wearing black all over. Probably he is a bit shy or something like that.

Anyways I open the door and the girl is hugging me. Shocked I am standing there stiff and taken by surprise.

As fast as she was all over me she is back there where she was standing before grinning.

"Sorry but Julien told us that there was a hot new neighbor. I wanted to see myself and demanded on the two boys to go with me. I hope we don´t really disturb you this late but like I said before we all wanted to know who is going to live here. If you need anything just tell me, Julien or Casper!"

Another rambling person near me. Oh my god how will I stay alive? But at least they don´t want anything from me. And they are offering to help me so I should be a little be nice.

"Thank you. I am sorry I don´t remember your name. Julien told me at his first visit but I am really tired and exhausted from the flight. I would invite you in but I have nothing I could offer you. So how about you all visit me again the day after tomorrow and we have a chat and coffee? I would like to go to bed now. See you."

"It´s Amber and thanks for the invitation-"

I didn´t hear anymore because I just shut the door. I know that is not polite but I really have enough now.

As soon as my head hit my pillow I was asleep. Dreaming of you know who.

A loud noise wakes me up in the morning and I want to throw something after the person who causes it. I had slept really good without any nightmares in which I was killing people or someone chasing me.

Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I sit up and strech my limbs before walking over to the door looking what is up. Opening it I see Amber hanging up a "Welcome" sign in the hallway. Shaking my head I burrow my head in my hands.

Groaning I ask her "What the hell are you doing? I wanted to sleep, you woke me up."

She doesn´t bother to look at me when she answers, she just goes on with working "I am putting up a sign for you. Stop complaining. You can go to bed again."

"You are not serious, are you? I have had a good sleep I haven´t had for months without any nightmares keeping me up the whole night. I wanted to sleep and forget about my problems. Now you are reminding me of the things I left behind, not that it would be you fault of course, but anyways. I know you want me to feel home and welcome here but couldn´t you wait a bit longer..."

Now she is staring at me and then her expression changes from confused to sad and guilty.

"I am sorry I just wanted to be nice. I don´t know what to say now."

Rolling my eyes I can feel that she really didn´t think she would do me anything bad. The girl just wanted my best.

"Come in I can´t offer you anything besides water or maybe coffee."

Nodding she is walking slowly through the door. I lead her to the sofa "Sit down I will get us something to drink.

Coming back with two mugs of coffee I sit down besides my new neighbor and give her one.

"Thanks. I am really sorry-"

"Don´t be I was just a little grumpy and tired. You know jetleg and so on. I am not used to this bed and I dreamed of someone who... Don´t mind this I won´t annoy you with my problems. Tell me are there other nice neighbors just like you and your friends?"

"Oh, you don´t annoy me you can talk to me about everything you want." she smiled softly at me and goes on "Yeah, most of the people living here are really kind but you know, there are exceptions like everywhere else."

"Oh yeah I know what you mean." I reply grinning. "It is just a casual love story without a happy ending." I put her up.

"Huh, now you made me curious. You have to tell me. Please!" she makes puppy dog eyes at me and I am reminded of Scott.

"Ok, I hope you have time it is a long story."

She nods and I start at the beginning.

"Back home in Beacon Hills I had a girlfriend. Her name is Lydia and she is beautiful. But she is not who you think. It is not about her. The story I am going to tell is about the boy who had a crush on her for something like a decade. His name is Stiles."

She looks at him with a questioning look.

"No, it is not his real name but nobody can pronounce the real one and even his best friend, Scott, doesn´t know it, at least I think so. However back to the point. Stiles. He is a little bit shorter than me. He always wears baggy jeans and at least two layers of shirts. His eyes are like amber."

She giggles.

"Yeah the most amazing eyes I have ever seen and he has moles all over his body. Stiles hasn´t got a six pack like me or Scott but there is no gramm fat on him. To describe his character you would need adjectives like loyal, honest, smart, if I go on I couldn´t finish until tomorrow. I know him since kindergarden where I didn´t know better than calling him names and shit like that. I went on until, I think until a year ago, yeah about that amount of time. Then something happened and I felt different. At first I didn´t know what it was but I was always driven to him. I had to be really careful so he wouldn´t notice my crush and so I harassed him like I had done all the years before. Nobody did notice I think but you wouldn´t know with Lydia. Never mind. Nobody knows I like boys too. My best friend Danny is openly gay and I think it was surprising that someone like me would accept it so easily. I was the captain of our Lacrosse team and really popular. Now I am deviating from the subject, sorry. Yeah now you know I am a douche bag due to my behavior around Stiles. I am aware I hurt him and I would do nearly everything togo back in time to change it. The point of the story is that I simply couldn´t stay there anymore. It was too much. And that´s why I am here."

Amber besides me went still and now she stares at me shocked.

Stiles POV

Who is calling me? Nearly everyone of my friends are here at my kitchen table.

I pick it up "Hello. Who is there?"

"Hello Stiles. Here is Cora. I don´t think you have forgotten who I am." she says and I can hear her smiling even through the phone. "Is there any chance you know where my brother is?"

"Your luck. He is sitting right here besides me." I reach over to Derek to give him the phone and mouth "Your sister."

Derek get up and walks over to the living room so he can talk properly to Cora.

"Guys, you planned anything for today?"

Scott shruggs, Isaac shakes his head but Lydia interrupts abruptly "Did you all forgot we go shopping today?! Stiles needs someone to cheer him up and a new outfit, or two."

"Why do I need someone to cheer me up? Your boyfriend did leave, not mine. And I don´t think I need new clothes either I am perfectly fine with the ones I have."

"Have you noticed Stiles, you always refer to Jackson as my boyfriend. But to be exact he is my ex-boyfriend. We broke up months ago." Lydia says.

That left me speechless.

Why didn´t I notice?

Not that it matters of course.

Sighing loudly "Ok Lydia but one condition, you pay."

Giggling she answers "As if I had expected anything else."

Allsion and Scott do the dishes and meanwhile Derek has finished talking to his sister.

"Cora needs my help so I will visit her for a week or two in New York. If you need anything call me or her. Thanks for breakfast." and he is gone.

Looking at the door I shrugg and go upstairs to get ready for shopping.

I shout downstairs "Who of you is going shopping with Lydia and me?"

I hear a lot of snickering down there and then Allison answers "Scott, Isaac and I."

"Ok nice to know. I am ready in about two minutes!"

Clattering downstairs five minutes later I see all of them waiting for me infront of the door.

"Come on we want to go to the mall today, not tomorrow!"

We take the Jeep and half an hour later we are at the mall in the town next to ours. We always drive there because it is so much bigger than ours. You know Lydia the even the best isn´t good enough.

With our luck I find a parking lot big enough for my baby rather quick and right then it starts to rain. We hurry inside because when we drove away the weather was just fine. Some clouds but also sunshine who would bother to take a umbrella when the sun shines?!

As we enter the mall Scott and Isaac immediately went ramrod and begin to sniff.

"What is it guys?"

I don´t get an answer right away. Both start to growl and I can feel something is wrong.

And with that thought someone jumps at us. I pull Lydia and Allison aside.

Scott and Isaac wolf out and I look around if there is anybody watching. But luckily it is quite empty in the mall.

Focusing on the threat I see that is a female something. It doesn´t matter what or who it is we have to eliminate it before it can cause an damage.

Lydia screams "Stiles do something. Help them!"

Searching in my pockets I find what I need and throw it at the person/monster which is momentarily fighting with the werewolfes. Fuming it dissolves into thin air and my best friend and Isaac move back to us.

"Holy shit. What was that?" Scott questions.

I answer him shaking a little "I don´t know but it is definitely not coming back from hell. Guys what do you think of a coffee or something like that to calm down?"

All agree on my idee and we go for a coffee.


	4. Chapter 4

Jackson POV

"Are you kidding me?" Amber wants to know.

I look her right in her eyes. No I stare at her. "Do I look like I am not serious?!"

"Ok, ok I am sorry. That sounds incredible. Sorry a little bit of a mess. But what would be really interesting don´t you think this Stiles could have feelings for you too? Have you ever thought of asking him?"

"No, no no no. You sound like Lydia I am sure he doesn´t ... he hates me. What would you feel for someone who did harass you for years?! I shoved him against lockers from time to time. You really don´t know what I called him. But he never really did back down, sometimes he just ignored me, but most of the time he talked back." I look at her.

She just shakes her head and tells me "You never will know if you don´t ask. Maybe it was always a cruch on you and not your former girlfriend?!"

"I really don´t think so. Most of the time I pretend or pretended to be the unreadable, cool jock with the most beautiful girl as a girlfriend. But I would like to be just me now. And I am not really brave."

"Ok, I will ask for you. Give me your phone!"

"What the fuck?! No I am surely not giving you my phone. What do you think? Are you crazy?"

"I think I would like to know and yeah from time to time I am just a crazy chick." she begins to giggle.

I just stare at her, I have no words to answer that.

"Maybe I will ask. But not now I would like to clean up the mess which is called my life and then I will think about it. Meanwhile I will hang out with you guys." I smile at her.

"Agreed but I will remind you soon enough. Nonetheless you probably should call your best friend. What was his name? Something with a D? Derek? Daniel?"

I burst out laughing. Derek as my best friend? That would be ... I don´t know what that would be. Nothing good.

She looks at me like I have completely lost my mind which only makes me laugh harder.

"Danny is the name of my best friend. But that was not why I began to laugh. In Beacon Hills, that is where I am from, there is a guy called Derek and I had to think of him as a best friend. It is just too funny. He is like twenty-five a loner who likes to brood, but he would die for the ones he cares for just like all my friends."

Now Amber begins to laugh too "It seems you have really how should I say special and different friends."

"Yeah I think so." I say a bit lost in thoughts of them. What are they doing right now? I should call Danny she is right. I am going to phone him tonight.

Amber is standing up "I think I will let you alone now so you can get used to your new life"

I nod "See you"

"Yes tomorrow for a coffee. Don´t you forget."

She left and I search for my phone.

I don´t know. Should I phone him or shouldn´t I? I will do it.

Determined I ring Danny, he picks up immediately.

"Hello. Jackson?"

"Hey, Danny. How are you?"

"I am fine and you? Why did you leave?"

"Thanks I am too. I wanted a change and my parents were supporting me. You know all they care about. Money. That is all they can give me. How is everything in Beacon Hills?"

"Ok, everything is ok."

"That´s good. I will call you again soon ok?"

"Nice, good night Jackson."

"Good night, bye"

Oh my fucking god he is really angry at me. I don´t and I didn´t want to lose my best friend over this. What about sending him a ticket to come and visit me so that we can talk properly? I think I will do it. Tomorrow.

Stiles POV

"Do we really have to search a outfit for me right now?"

"Yes Stiles such a monster doesn´t prevent you from going shopping!"

All of us began to laugh at her comment.

'"Yeah, yeah come on the faster the better."

"Puuh, I am so tired. I want to fall onto my bed and sleep until tomorrow afternoon. Lydia I am never going shopping with you ever."

"That´s what you say now, but when everone is running after you because of your amazing new look you will kneel down and beg me to buy you more."

Winking at her I stop infront of her house and she gets of the Jeep "See you Stiles. Good night."

"Thank you Lydia. You too, bye." I drive on. Finally I can go home. What a day!

I can´t stop thinking of that creepy lady in the mall, I have a bad feeling.

Arriving at home I greet my dad, wish him a good night and go upstairs to my room. Yawning I sit infront of my laptop, researching a little bit. However I don´t come upon anything interesting about the monster.

Disappointed I lay on my bed and soon I am drifting into a dreamless sleep.

Donk!

"Wh...what? Who is there?" rubbing my eyes I sit up in my bed.

"Young boy you will regret what you did today. You may not notice what is wrong right away, maybe you should be more cautiously who you kill in the future. Today you murdered one of my sisters and in return your beloved one will suffer. Only you can help him. Good night Stiles"

"Who are you talking about? What did you do to him?"

"You know who I am talking about, don´t you? Let´s hope we will never meet again." her evil laughter is everything I hear.

When my alarm goes off in the morning rather midday, I don´t really know why I have an alarm in the summer holidays but yeah, I think about my strange dream.

But then I see the mud of her shoes on my floor and every little detail replays in my mind.

Oh my freaking god! Jackson! What did she do to him?! I have to know and help. She said only I could help him but also something about not finding out what she did immediately.

What do I do?!

Calm down at first.

Maybe I should visit Danny and ask him if he heard something from Jackson.

Getting ready I eat some noodles from yesterday and notice that my dad isn´t home. So he is probably at the station, he will call me if he needs anything. Hopefully.

About ten minutes later I reach Dannys house, jump out of my Jeep and knock on the door.

His mother opens up and tells me to go upstairs to his room. There I knock again.

"Mom, I don´t want something to eat. Leave me alone."

"Actually I am not your mom."

"Stiles! What are you doing here?"

"Oh I thought I could visit my buddy Danny and here I am."

"You sure? Don´t you mistake me for someone else?!"

"Hahaha. No kidding man. I wanted to know if you heard anything from Jackson. I have kind of a bad feeling."

"He called me last night. I didn´t really want to talk so it was a short conversation. I am a bit confused and angry because he left without telling me why. I just know vague things."

"Ok, thanks. I will leave you alone now."

"Wait, please before you go would you tell me why are so upset about Jackson. It is not like you are bff´s or something else?"

"Ahhh, there is no special reason. Like I mentioned before I had a bad feeling and usually my feeling is right. I worry for people, you know."

"You can stop lying now. Just tell me. I will keep it a secret."

"Iaminlovewithhim."

"What?"

"You heard me I won´t repeat it."

"But what?! How? When? For how long? Does he know?"

"Yeah, I don´t know how. For a bit. No, of course not. Promise me you won´t tell him. It is embarrassing enough that you know, we aren´t that good friends. Doesn´t me we couldn´t be..."

"Stiles you talk way too much. Maybe we could hang out some time. I won´t I promise."

"Good. I would like that. See ya!"

"See you, Stiles."


	5. Chapter 5

Jackson POV

After the phone call I go to bed. A stitch in my stomache wakes me up in the deep of the night, then it is over and I fall asleep again.

My alarm goes of at ten a.m. so I can easily go shopping before my guests come this afternoon.

"Dammit!" I am totally lost. I just went shopping today. Milk and so on plus some ice cream and cake for the coffee party this afternoon. And now I don´t know how to get home again.

Why does that happen to me?

And right in this moment someone crashes against me from behind.

"Ouch." I turn around.

"I am sorry. Oh hey the new neighbor, I hope you didn´t forget about this afternoon." Julien snickers.

"No, I haven´t. But could you please tell me how I get home from here I am a little bit disoriented?"

"We will go back together. I think that is the most comfortable solution don´t you think?"

"OK, let´s go."

"So are you single?"

"Yes, no what? Why do you want to know?" I ask him, completely surprised of his question.

"I didn´t want to offend you, sorry. But you look super hot and yeah I wanted to know if there is a chance for me to get you."

I look at him gaping and I don´t know if I should take this as a compliment or if I should slap him.

"Uhh Julien don´t you be offended you look good but there is somebody else in my life. He doesn´t know about but yeah."

"Thanks for your honesty. You want to tell me more? You know curious me and so on." he smiles at me.

"You are as bad as Amber, she grilled me about this topic yesterday. Maybe another time ok?!"

"Yeah. See you in the afternoon."

Huh I absolutely missed that we already reached the house. Shrugging I go upstairs, stow away everything that was in my grocery bag. Finally I take my laptop and sit on the sofa researching for the ticket to London for Danny. Without much thinking about the money, I have enough money I don´t really have to worry about this, I book a flight and send him a mail:

_Dear Danny, _

_Hope everything is ok. I would like to see you therefore I send you a ticket to London. _

_I would appreciate if you would visit me soon so that we can talk._

_Jackson._

I really hope he comes soon. I hate it when he is angry at me. But we will see, now I have to prepare everything for my guests.

While I set the table, the ache in my stomache is back and I have to sit down. Right then the bell rings.

Hand on my stomache I go for the door and open up, doorhandle tighly encompassed.

"Come ... uhh come in."

Amber makes a worried face "Everything ok?"

"I don´´t know." But then the pain vanishes again. "Ok, now. Please sit down while I get the coffee and the cake."

The good-hearted girl she is, Amber hurrys after me and helps with the cake.

It is the first time I hear Casper talk when he asks "Do you already feel home here?"

"Not really but I am sure it will not take long. Not with neighbors as nice as you."

He nods and is quiet again.

"Bye, guys see you soon." I close the door.

This was a really nice afternoon and I guess I have three new friends.

My delight is repressed by the coming back of the stomacheache. What the hell is this?

I don´t have time to think any further, my phone is ringing. I pick it up.

"Hello. Who is it?"

"Hey, it is Danny. Have you completely lost your mind? You can´t just buy me a ticket to London."

"You already know I can."

"Thanks Jackson, I think I will visit you in three week because I have to be here for Lacrosse practise and my dad said something of me helping him."

"It´s ok. See you Danny."

"Bye, and thanks again."

And again the pain just disappeared.

Three weeks later

Jackson has settled down in London and sees his friend Amber, Julien and Casper regularly.

His love for Stiles hasn´t decreased and he would love to see him.

The ache in his stomache comes and goes but he doesn´t want to go to a doctor.

"It is nothing." He always tells Amber every time she lookes at him with her strict look. Yeah I know that girl has such a look, let´s run as far as we can.

Tomorrow Danny will arrive in London and Jackson is excited. He just can´t stop bouncing around. Just for a little bit. Don´t tell him how stupid happy he looks, it is simply adorable and cute. The boy has changed for the better.

While in Beacon Hills everything was quiet. Maybe too quiet.

Stiles feels guilty and can´t forget the witch that cursed his beloved one. Sometimes he asks Danny about Jackson. The best friend of Jackson always says "He´s fine. I will visit him soon." Allison and Isaac are still together. It seems Scott doesn´t mind because he found somebody else. Interesting I know. We will see about it later. The Sheriff and Melissa are dating. Uhhuu nice. You can hear the wedding bells ringing.

_**I am sorry that this is soo short but I wanted to seperate it from the other chapters. **_

_**WARNING: There will be something like Mpreg in the future. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Jackson POV

"Danny!" I am running towards my best friend. Nearly jumping at him I hug him tightly.

"Jackson, what the hell?!"

I can´t answer right away I am stumbling to a dust bin and vomit right into it.

Danny hurrys over to me and hands me a tissue.

Wiping my face I say "Thank you. I don´t know where this came from-" I stop and vomit again into the bin.

Danny gives me an anxious look and hands me another tissue. "Probably we should go home and you will lay down for a bit."

My best friend grabs his suit case and we take a taxi.

We have to stop because I have to puke again. And Danny demands "We get you to a doctor now." To the taxi driver he says "Please, to the next hospital."

Two minutes later we reach the hospital and Danny hands the diver some money.

Gently he tugs me with him into the hospital, where, after a short examination, a doctor tells me that I am pregnant.

Shocked I have to sit down. "Danny, how can this be my life? I haven´t had sex for ... I don´t know exactly, a long time. What should I do now? I can´t be father just now! Here. Alone. What are my parents going to say?"

I am not the only one who is shocked, all Danny can do is shaking his head. "You know I didn´t even know you like boys. I doubt I know you anymore, but I am your best buddy so we will manage. Together. Don´t forget your friends in Beacon Hills." He makes a pause "Maybe you should come back..."

"I am so sorry. I didn´t know until I think a year ago. You have to know this is the reason I left beacon Hills. I fell in love with someone there who will never ever interested. Come we go home and I will tell you whatever."

Sighing I sit down on my sofa together with Danny.

"I believe you want to know who, don´t you?"

He looks at me hopefully and nods.

"It is, I know it is incredible, Stiles."

My best friend blinks at me gapping. "Stiles?!"

"Don´t say anything inappropriate about him, please.

"That was not... forget it. I promised him." he looks lost"

I frown and he goes on " Stiles visited me weeks ago."

"Yeah, ok. What are you getting at?"

"He told me he had a crush-"

"Again, what´s your point?"

"A crush on you, dumbass."

Speechless I glare at him. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, why would I?!"

"To make me feel better after getting to know I am mysteriously pregnant?!"

"No it is the truth. He wanted to know if I knew everything was alright with you, because he had a feeling something was wrong."

"Stunned I ask him "When was that?"

"I think three weeks ago. Why?"

That was the night where my stomacheache started. Oh my fucking god. Are there coincidences like that?

"I have to see him!"

"What?! Like right now?! But I have just arrived here..."

"I don´t mind how."

"Skype with him!"

"That is the idea. Thanks Danny." I hug him. Jumping off the couch getting my laptop, I have to hurry to the toilette. However I go back to my friend and put the laptop on the table.

Then I have doubts. Should I really do this? What can happen? He could tell me it was a joke. He could block me. He could ...

Danny takes over and starts Skype, shaking his head he mumbles something, that I can´t hear despite my wolfy ears.

Someone knocks on the door. Groaning I get up and open the door. Amber is standing there.

"You told me your best friend from America arrives today. Is he here already? I want to see him."

I just point into the living room.

"Danny this is Amber a neighbor of mine. Amber this is Danny, my best friend." I introduce both.

"Nice to meet you Amber."

"Nice to meet you too. I forgot to mention Julien will come too."

Right then the bell rings, luckily Amber is the first to get up. Danny and I stay on the sofa.

"Hey Danny nice to meet you, I really have to piss now, be right back." Julien has the decency to introduce himself.

Danny whispers into my ear "Wow, you have got hot neighbors. Do you know if he is single?"

Coughing I nod and rolly my eyes at Danny, but he just laughs.

Five minutes later everybody is comfortable on the sofa and they start Skype again.

Amber wants to know "With who are we skyping?"

"Stiles, Danny told me that he told him he had a crush on me. Has a crush I wanted to say." I reply excited.

Then I call my mate over Skype.

Stiles POV

I am using my laptop as I see someone calles me over Skype.

Who would probably call me?

Wondering I click on the button and a new window is opened.

I see faces I have never seen before.

"What the fuck?!" the curse leaves my lips.

But there, there isn´t that Danny and besides him ... Jackson. He doesn´t look good. Rather pale as a sheet and he bites his lips as if he would be nervous. On his right side there sits a girl and a boy, probably around the same age as me. Both are very attractive and I am jealous.

Nobody dares to say a word until I raise my voice.

"Hello. What do you want? Everything ok?"

"Hey Stiles we just wanted to say hello." Danny answers.

"Stiles. Everything is alright here and you? How are you?" Jackson asks me carefully with a soft voice.

Wanting to answer I start "Yeah-"

Then Jackson isn´t on the screen anymore. The girl follows.

"Danny, everything ok?"

"He is a little bit sick...this is Julien and the girl, who ran off with Jackson, her name is Amber. They are neighbors of Jackson."

"Nice to see you, Julien. Greet Amber from me, I have to quit now my dad is calling me. Bye." I wave and close Skype.

Sobbing I throw myself onto my bed. Why did I ever think he could be interested in me? When he has so good looking neighbors and Danny.

Jackson POV

"I hate this. It is disgusting. And I couldn´t talk to Stiles." I am pouting "I will get this baby and nobody can change my mind."

"What? Jackson?" Amber and Julien stare at me in shock.

"I am pregnant and I don´t even know how. I haven´t had sex for a long time. But there is something I want to know from Stiles about..." I remembered in the right moment that my new friends don´t know about everything supernatural. "Forget it."

"Congratulations?"

"Thanks." rolling my eyes I slap Amber on her hand. "Danny, I am coming home with you when you fly back I have to talk to him. I must."

"Ok."

"Bye you two, we let you to alone now." Amber and Julien get up.

Julien gives Danny a little sheet and mouths at him "Call me." which makes me giggle. They leave the apartment.

Stiles POV

I am lying on my bed since the Skype call, but now somebody knocked on the door.

Slowly I raise my head to see who is coming into my room.

"Lydia, what are you doing here?"

"I brought you a little present from all of us. You are sad and everyone in the pack feels it. You know our bonds..."

She takes my hand and puts a little piece of paper in it.

I start to read and look at her in shock. "Are you, I don´t have any words for it." I admit with tears in my eyes. How did I deserve such amazing friends?

I pull her onto the bed and hug her tight pressing little kisses all over her face.

"You have to greet Jackson from us and could you please tell him I would like to talk to him?"

"Of course." Happy I smile at her. "I can´t wait to see ... London. I have always wanted to see a part of Europe."

Alone this evening I begin to think it is´t that good of an idea. Probably Jackson doesn´t want to see me. But it will be good for me to see other things, other citys.

I will fly and we will see what happens.

A week later at the airport

Stiles POV

"Do you have everything you will need? I don´t even know why I allow you to fly" the Sheriff begin to laugh.

"Yeah, think so. But I know. It is because you are the best dad ever and I think I have to go now. Take care. Call me if anything is wrong here. Love you , daddy-o...No fast food, I told Melissa to keep an eye on you."

"You are no fun. I will. You too. Love you. Have fun." My dad winks at me and waves as I leave for the check-in.

I must admit I am a bit anxious, the last time I flew was five years ago as my dad and I visited my cousins in Germany. Additionally I have to face Jackson. No, don´t start with this. New experiences and new people, it is going to be fantastic.

Some hours later the airplane lands and I search for my suit case. Hurrying to the crowd of people I stumble over a backpack "Sorry, I didn´t want to-" I stop right there. I am looking into a common face.

Jackson.

"What are you doing here?" we say at the same time.

"I wanted to visit you." we both say simultaneously again.

Danny, who is standing besides us, at first has a shocked expression on his face but now he is snickering.

The Hawaiian boy explaines "I am taking the next flight home and Jackson wanted to come with me for some days."

"I do not want that anymore Danny. Sorry." Jackson stutters and looks at me.

I am stunned. Why does he look at me? Why did he say he wanted to visit me?

"I got a ticket from everyone home to fly here. Maybe to talk to you for a bit. By the way greetings from everyone and Lydia would like to talk to you." I say to him with a small smile on my face.

"I have to leave now if I want to catch my flight. You two ok?"

"Yeah, have a nice journey back." I wave him goodbye.

"Thanks Danny. It was really nice. I hope you will visit me again soon."

And then the boy gets going waves at us and vanishes in the crowd of people.

Jackson takes my hand into his and informs me "Come, we go to my apartment. There I can introduce you to my new friends properly and not over Skype. Maybe we can also talk a bit? I have to apologize to you."

What? He wants to apologize to me? I am astonished. Really stunned and shocked and I don´t know how to express it. So I just follow him to the taxi. He is holding my hand for the whole time and I don´t even think about taking it away.

Before reaching the taxi he has to vomit into a dust bin.

"What is wrong? Do you need to see a doctor?" I ask worried.

He shakes his head and assures me "I will tell you later."

We are both sitting in the car when he informs the driver where we want to go. Suddenly he notices he hasn´t let go my hand, blushes and wants to pull it away. I look him in the eyes and squeeze his hands for a second, then let go and grin at him. Shyly he smiles back.

I ask myself since when is he so adorable and nice? I want to keep him if he always acts so sweet. It seems it is a new Jackson. Or did he just stop pretending to be someone he never was?

Perhaps I will ask him about it but I think for now I will just enjoy the comfortable silence between us.

Before I forget I ask Jackson "Is there any possibility that I can sleep on your sofa or something like that?"

"You can."

"Thanks."

Reaching what seems to be his apartment we get of the taxi, he pays and we go upstairs.

It got dark and I look on my watch to notice how late it already is.

Yawning I wait until he unlocks the doors. "You can put your bag here." Jackson points next to the leather couch. I nod. He goes into the kitchen, coming back with two glasses of water.

He gives one of them to me and sits down patting besides him, letting me know I should sit down too.

"I think we both are really tired so wouldn´t it be better to wait until tomorrow? With talking?" he wants to know.

"Alright. Thanks again for letting me stay."

"No, problem. Good night, Stiles" he mumble softly and carries the glasses back into the little kitchen.

"Good night and sweet dreams Jackson."


End file.
